Alan Wake One Shots
by UnchartedFreaks
Summary: Alan Wake one shots involving my OC Willow Wake! I have officially beat the game and one of the DLC's. I need to finish the Writer and I need to get American Nightmare for Xbox 360.
1. Willow Wake

A cabin.

Willow Wake sat back in her chair as she examined her canvas.

She hadn't planned on creating a cabin among a lake so why had she painted it?

The cabin sat on an isolated island while a lone bridge was the only path back to the mainland.

"It's a beautiful place but why did I paint that?" Willow asked herself as she washed the brush in the glass of water on the side table.

She had always painted what her heart felt she should draw but she had never seen that cabin before.

Willow had a bad feeling in her gut and the sky of the painting was not helping her instinct.

The sky in front of the cabin was a light yellow. Perfect for the setting of a sunset.

However, the sky behind the cabin was a deep black, forewarning a bad experience.

All while the dark lake sat underneath.

"My work is never dark. Why is this one?" Willow asked herself before squinting, spotting something in the upper window.

Willow's paintings were always pretty and bright but this one gave off a bad vibe.

The black haired woman got closer to the picture before seeing what looked like to be a figure in the window.

Who was that supposed to be?

The sound of her cell phone ringing made her jump out of her thoughts as her mind instantly went to her brother.

He had not called her since they had spoke as he got to a town called Bright Falls.

That was about a week ago now and she would be lying if she said she wasn't worried.

Willow quickly but gently placed a cover over the cabin painting before reaching for her cell.

"Hello?" She asked, not bothering to check the caller I.D.

"Hey, just the girl I wanted to talk to!" Barry's voice said over the phone as Willow chuckled a little.

Barry Wheeler was Alan's best friend. Well, he was her best friend too.

"What do you want, Barry?"Willow said as she worked on placing the brushes back in the proper cup.

Barry was eccentric, to say the least.

"Have you spoken to that brother of yours? I can't get in touch with him or Alice and it's been a week!" Barry told her as Willow sighed.

This was not good news.

"No, I was hoping you would have heard from him." Willow told her friend as she looked back at the covered up canvas.

A chill went up her spine as her bones felt cold.

"Something just doesn't feel right, Barry." Willow spoke as Barry chuckled over the phone.

"Painter's instinct, Will?" Barry joked as her green eyes rolled.

The day the trio had met, Barry had called the girl by the name of Will, which annoyed her to no end.

Yet part of her didn't mind the nickname.

"I'm going to Bright Falls to look for him. I don't care if he's on vacation or not." Barry told her as Willow looked towards her apartment door.

Both of them lived in New York and she had all of her paintings finished for her clients.

"I'm coming with you." Willow said as she heard silence over the phone.

Deep down in her gut, she felt like Alan was in danger.

"No way. Alan would kill me if you got hurt or something." Barry argued as Willow scoffed.

She wasn't some little girl that needed protected.

"I don't care what Alan would do! He's in trouble, I can feel it." Willow said as her mind went back to that cabin.

Was Alan there? Is that why she painted that?

"Fine, fine! I'll come by and get you!" Barry told her before the duo hung up.

Willow quickly rushed into her bedroom before throwing her closet door open.

She would defiantly need a jacket if they were going into the country.

Luckily, she had plenty of jackets.

She quickly put on a grey long sleeved shirt before throwing her old brown jacket over her shoulders.

Her hair remained in the ponytail she kept it up in while painting as she gently pulled the hairband out, allowing her hair to fall.

Willow placed the band on her wrist before grabbing her small sketchbook so she could draw on the way to Bright Falls.

The woman quickly marched back to the main room as she refused to look back at the artwork she had created.

Willow grabbed her keys before leaving the safety of her apartment, locking the door.

Boot covered feet quickly stomped down the stairs as she entered the main lobby of the apartment building.

Her eyes looked to the door as she didn't spot Barry's vehicle yet.

A sigh escaped her lips as she sat on the bench before opening the book and pulling out the pencil and drawing random things on the page.

"Hey, you're Alan Wake's sister, right?" A voice interrupted her drawing as she bit the inside of her mouth.

How she hated being called that.

Mostly critics and reporters called her that though.

Never Alan or Barry.

Willow had even painted some covers for Alan's books.

"Yeah. Why?" Willow asked the stranger as a frown had already formed.

Now was not a time to get on her bad side.

"Is he ever going to write another book or what?" The person asked Willow placed the book on the chair before standing up, getting in the man's face.

She hated when people asked her that.

Alan would write whenever he felt like it. It wouldn't help if people pushed him.

Willow opened her mouth to say something when she saw a red jacket in front of her.

"Hey, you back off from her. You know who she is? Willow Wake! The best painter in the world right now! He bothering you, Will? I can sue him!' Barry told her in one breath as the stranger scoffed before walking off.

Willow chuckled as she watched her friend.

Even though Barry was Alan's manager, he had helped her get some clients herself. He would also threaten to 'sue' people who bothered herself or her brother.

"You okay?" Barry asked her as Willow nodded before picking up the sketchbook.

She may not be as popular as her brother but she was good enough to make a living doing what she loved.

"Yeah. Let's just get to Bright Falls." Willow told her friend as they left the apartment before getting in the car.

Willow stared out of the window as the car rushed by woods of endless trees.

Her eyes were almost closed when Barry stopped at a red light.

That's when Willow spotted someone at the edge of the woods.

It was a woman dressed in full black with a veil over her face.

Willow tried to open her mouth to tell Barry but it was like she couldn't control her voice.

She couldn't even move.

Willow clenched her eyes shut as she hoped it was just her imagination.

A mirage from lack of sleep.

She slowly opened her eyes as she didn't see the lady any longer.

Willow let out a breath of relief before turning forward just to see the woman's reflection in the backseat.

A coldness spread across her body as her heart went tight in her chest.

"I have been looking for a painter to make my pictures more clear. Go find your dear brother." The woman's icy voice instructed Willow as her throat finally allowed her to let out a surprised yell before she regain the ability to lean forward.

Her eyes shot open as she realized Barry was shaking her.

"You okay, Will? You started screaming and it scared the shit out of me!" Barry told her, a look of concern on his face.

Willow was not one to have nightmares.

"Y-Yeah. Just a bad dream." Willow told him as she rubbed her eyes before reaching for her sketchbook before opening it to a blank page.

Perhaps she could re-draw that cabin and the lady in black in case she spotted either one of them in Bright Falls.

Something told her that she would not want to meet that woman again but her instinct told her that the old woman was part of this somehow.

Only thing she was focused on was finding her brother.


	2. Bright Falls

Willow stared out of the window as they approached the town of Bright Falls.

It was so much different from New York.

The chill returned to the painter's bones as she felt an uneasiness starting to stir inside her.

"Looks like we're here!" Barry told her as he drove off of the ferry.

Barry would be lying if he said he didn't notice the change of Willow's demeanor after she woke from her nightmare but Barry had always known the Wake siblings weren't exactly normal.

"Welcome to Bright Falls." Willow mumbled under her breath as she looked out the window.

If she was Alan, where would she be?

"We should go to the diner, Will. Get some coffee and food in us." Barry said as Willow gave a light nod.

Maybe someone there had seen Alan since nobody else around town had.

Besides, it would let her legs wake up from the plane.

Willow had never felt comfortable on those things.

Flying deathtraps, she recalled calling them.

Barry pulled the rental car into the diner parking lot as the duo exited the vehicle.

Willow was the first one through the door as she spotted Alan Wake.

Well, a cardboard standee of her brother anyway.

"Oh, I bet Alan loved it here.." Willow muttered as she spotted a waitress.

She looked way to happy, Willow thought to herself.

"Welcome to the Oh Deer Diner.!" The waitress said as Willow read her name tag.

Rose. That was her name.

"Hi, I'm looking-." Willow started to speak when Rose's eyes went wide.

"You're Willow Wake! The famous painter! You're Alan's sister!" Rose said ecstatically as Willow was slightly confused.

It was one thing to be called Alan's sister but it was another for someone to know her work.

"Jesus, Will, learn to wait up, would you?" Barry's voice scolded as Willow heard the diner door close behind her.

Barry knew Willow and he knew how she got when she was anxious and wanted answers.

Willow and Alan were no doubt related.

"You're Barry Wheeler!" Rose exclaimed as Willow put her hands into her jacket pocket.

She was done with the formalities.

While Barry and Rose talked about Alan and his work, Willow tapped her hand on the counter.

"Hey, how about a cup of coffee for myself and my friend here?" Barry asked the waitress as she nodded.

Rose went to work on getting the coffee as Barry turned to Willow, seeing the scowl across her lips.

"Hey, don't do that. You look a lot like Al when you're scowling." Barry told her, gently slapping her shoulder with his hand.

It didn't affect Willow.

"We should be looking for Alan, not hitting on girls!" Willow said in a low tone as Barry shook his head.

Sometimes Willow needed to be reminded to relax.

Much like her sibling.

"We're getting information, Will. Learn to relax, would you?" Barry asked her as his friend merely nodded her head in response.

The sound of footsteps broke the duo from their conversation as Rose handed the cups of coffee to them.

"I can't believe I've met both of the Wake's and Barry Wheeler!" Rose happily said as Willow held back a chuckle.

Alan hated fans like Rose.

He never really liked the attention, she figured.

Willow was in her own little world as she heard Rose and Barry carrying on about Alan's new book and other things amongst that line.

"This place have a bathroom, Rose?" Willow asked the girl as she gave a nod.

Willow didn't really have to use it but it would give her a quiet place to think.

"Sure do, Ms. Wake! It's in the back!" Rose told the black-haired woman as she gave a nod.

Willow stood up before clapping Barry on the shoulder.

"Don't let my coffee get cold, will you?" Willow asked her friend as he nodded.

Willow started to head towards the restroom when an older woman carrying a lantern stopped her.

"Don't go into the dark, miss! You could hurt yourself!" The woman told Willow as thoughts started running through the painter's mind.

What had this woman so afraid of the dark?

Was she like Alice?

"Right. Thanks." Willow said as she turned back around before walking back up to Rose and Barry.

Something about back there didn't feel right with her.

Before Barry could say anything, Willow grabbed the warm cup of coffee.

"Changed my mind. I'm going outside to get some fresh air." Willow said as she headed out the door before sitting on a nearby bench.

Willow continued to drink her coffee as she spotted two people coming up the street.

What was going on?

She watched as two old men got closer and noticed one had a bandanna on while the other had an eyepatch.

"Look who it is, bro! It's Maddie!" One said as Willow felt a slight pain in her heart.

Clearly, the two men were delusional, but Willow decided to let them ramble.

"Yeah! Tom's sister!" The one with the eyepatch said as Willow was confused.

Who was Tom?

"Good to see you again, Maddie!" The other spoke before they entered the diner as Willow continued to drink her coffee.

Well, that wasn't weird.

The bell above the diner's door rang as she half expected it to be the two men again.

"Hey, you ready?" Barry asked her as Willow stood up, throwing the empty cup away.

Barry really had asked her if she was ready?

"I don't know, Barry? You through flirting with Rose and wasting our time?" Willow mocked as Barry scoffed.

Smartass.

"Willow, relax! We'll find Al, okay?" Barry told her, actually using her first name.

He didn't want her having a heart attack before finding the missing writer.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry.." Willow told the man as Barry nodded.

Willow and Alan had always been close siblings.

The duo got in the car as Willow looked to Barry.

"Rose said to check the police station. If we're lucky, someone there has seen him." Barry told her as Willow nodded.

They pulled out of the diner as a sneaky grin came across Willow's face.

"You get her number?" Willow asked as Barry scoffed before reaching into his jacket pocket.

Willow loved to mess with Barry.

"I did actually! In case she saw Al!" Barry said as Willow laughed.

Right, in case she saw Al.

She was just hoping someone saw Alan at the station.

It's a small town, after all.

Where could have Alan disappeared to?


	3. The Station

Willow opened the door just as Barry pulled into the police station before heading for the door.

"At least wait until the car is stopped!" Barry called out as she ignored her friend's scolding.

Willow spotted the clear doors just as she saw her brother's fist collide with a man's nose.

"Barry, Alan hit someone. Again." Willow stated calmly as Barry shook his head.

If it wasn't one Wake jumping out of a moving vehicle, it was the other's temper.

Well, the both had a temper.

Barry and Willow entered the station as the sheriff kept a tight hold on Alan.

"Hey! Nobody move! Get your hands off of my client!" Barry ordered as the woman gave Barry a weird look.

Alan started at his best friend and little sister as he was slightly confused.

What were they doing there?

"Who are you two?" The woman asked as Barry looked at her.

"I'm Barry Wheeler! His agent! This is his sister, Willow! The famous painter!" Barry introduced as Willow gave a little wave.

Here's to hoping Alan wouldn't be arrested, Willow thought.

Willow listened to Barry ramble on about suing people as the man who Alan hit stood up.

"No harm done, Sarah. I'm alright. I don't want to press charges." The man said as Willow rose an eyebrow.

This guy sounded annoying.

"Wow, no wonder my brother hit you. You're really annoying, mister." Willow spoke up as Barry gave her a look.

No was not the time to add fuel to the fire.

Willow gave an innocent shrug as Alan shook his head.

"Get me out of here." He told Barry before gently pushing Willow in front of him as the exited the station.

The trio left the station as Barry pointed behind him.

"What the hell was that about, Al?" Barry asked Alan as he started telling the duo everything.

Barry knew there was money potential and he believed Alice had been kidnapped but nothing else.

Willow was a different story.

Alan's tale had brought back memories of the painting Willow unknowingly created and the woman she had seen in her dream.

She would tell Alan about that at another time.

Barry pulled up to where they had rented a cabin as part of the plan.

"I don't like it, Al. I don't like any of it." Barry told his friend as they exited the truck to greet Rose.

Willow bit back a chuckle as Alan looked at her.

"What?" He asked quietly as she shook her head.

If only he had been at the diner to see Barry around her.

"Mr. Wake! Barry, Willow,you found him!" Rose said happily as she looked at him.

"Hi, Rose." Barry said lovingly as Willow leaned up against the truck.

She listened to the conversation as she could tell Alan didn't care much for Rose.

"He's on the balcony, looking after Max, poor thing!" Rose said as she looked at her watch.

Rose said her goodbyes as she left while Barry watched her leave.

"Who's Max?" Barry asked as Willow chuckled, finally letting it out.

Alan hit her shoulder as they walked into the cabin.

"What an airhead.." Alan mumbled as Willow let out a light laugh.

Her brother was not very social around eager fans.

"Geez, Mr. Takes a Swing at Everybody! This is not her fault. She's a very nice girl, and more importantly, a fan." Barry scolded Alan as Willow shook her head.

She had suspicions to believe that Barry had his own reasons for liking Rose.

Barry started interrogating Alan about his well being as Willow shook her head.

She had a gut feeling her brother wasn't lying.

"No! Look, Barry, I'm missing a week and someone has Alice!" Alan told his friend as Barry continued to go on and on.

Alan went to go to the door as Willow looked at him.

"I believe you." Willow told him as Alan looked at her.

That wasn't something he expected.

"Yeah..Look, you stay with Barry. I'll be right back, okay?" Alan told his sister as she nodded.

Someone had to keep an eye on him, after all.


	4. Author's Note!

So, the story may go out of the game's sequence from time to time! I apologize for that but I never really know what I'm going to write until it pops up in my head!


	5. Birds

"Damn it, Barry! They'll kill her!" Alan shouted as Barry as he knocked the lamp down onto the floor.

Willow sighed as she looked at her brother.

"You say we're only safe in the light and you knock down the lamp. Good job." Willow spoke sarcastically as Alan gave her a look.

He wasn't in the mood for her smart mouth.

Barry sat down next to Willow as he sneezed.

"This is not a goddamn debate, Barry. I'm going to Lover's Peak. He said to come alone." Alan told him as he turned to look at his sister.

He knew she wasn't the best at following orders.

"Alone. You hear me, Willow?" He asked as she waved a hand.

"Yeah, I hear you." Willow replied nonchalantly as Barry stood up.

He sat the lamp back up as he looked to his friend.

"Tell Will and I what to do to help, and we'll do it." Barry said as Willow gave a slight nod.

Willow wouldn't say anything but she didn't like the idea of her brother going to meet this kidnapper alone.

It gave her a bad feeling.

"You two stay here, and if I'm not back by morning, call the calvary." Alan told them as Willow crossed her arms.

She didn't want to stay here with Mr. Sneezy.

Barry sat back down before sneezing yet again.

"Bless you." Alan said as he chuckled a little.

"This place is trying to kill me. Mold, spores, poison ivy, God knows what. This is so not worth a fifteen percent commission." Barry told him as Alan left the cabin.

Willow chuckled at Barry's nervousness as he locked the door.

She would have made a joke but she figured the constant sneezing was funny enough.

Now there was the question of what they would do until Alan got back.

It had already been a few minutes and she figured it would be a lot longer before her brother returned.

Willow stretched out on the couch before closing her eyes.

A nap would help pass the time.

"Willow! You need to see this!" Barry yelled as Willow sighed.

If she could ever take one, that is.

"Barry, if it's poison ivy, I really-." Willow started as she felt someone grab her arm and drag her off the couch.

Oh, she was going to kill him.

"Look!" Barry told her as her eyes laid eyes on the visitor's center they had been at earlier.

It looked all wrong and dark.

"Still think Alan's nuts?" Willow asked quietly as she looked to Barry.

They needed to call Alan.

"What-what the hell was that? Will and I saw it from the window-we saw-we saw something!" Barry said into the phone as Willow continued to stare outside.

She just hoped Alan would be safe.

No matter how annoying her brother could be.

That's when a bird hit the window.

Willow threw herself back as she crawled away from the window.

"Oh geez. Oh geez. You're not crazy. I wish you were crazy but you're not crazy." Barry said frantically as Willow took off towards the bedroom.

They needed to make some defenses.

Willow looked around everywhere before opening a drawer to see a revolver and a flashlight.

"Bingo." Willow whispered as she grabbed the items before checking the revolver, seeing it was fully loaded.

Willow ran back to the main part of the cabin as she saw Barry blocking the windows with various pieces of furniture.

"You close up the chimney?" Willow asked as Barry shook his head.

Willow was about to respond when they heard noises outside.

"What's that?" Barry asked as two birds flew out of the chimney.

These weren't normal birds.

Willow remembered what Alan said before aiming her flashlight at the birds.

They disintegrated as soon as the light touched them as Willow stared at where the birds would have landed.

What was going on?

Barry blocked the chimney before Willow glimpsed outside as she saw a figure coming up the trail.

"Al! Am I glad to see you! A couple of them got in before I blocked the chimney but Will got them! This isn't normal!" Barry told Alan as Willow wanted to open the door to let Alan in but she couldn't.

Besides, Alan could hold his own.

After a few moments, Willow heard everything go silent.

"They're gone, Barry. Will you let me in now?" Alan asked as Barry did so.

At least the sun was slowly coming up.

That was the only time they were safe.


	6. Coffee

"How the hell did she get her hands on the manuscript, anyway?" Alan asked as they had arrived at the trailer park.

Willow didn't know what it was but something here gave her a bad feeling.

"I don't know. She's resourceful! I told you, you were too hard on her." Barry told him as Willow sighed.

Barry was just one her side because he liked her.

"Listen, Will and I found all sorts of interesting stuff while we were digging around.." Barry told Alan before his cell rang.

He answered it as Willow looked at him.

Who could be the caller?

Alan glanced over at Willow before looking back towards the ground.

"FBI?" Alan asked as Willow instantly looked up.

What?

Willow heard him the word sheriff as he hung up the phone.

That must have been who called.

"Let's make this quick, huh?" Alan asked as Willow walked up next to him.

She wanted to know more about that call.

"What was that about?" She asked quietly as Alan sighed.

He should have known his little sister would have had questions.

"Some FBI agent is at the station." Alan said as Willow gave him a look.

Why was the FBI involved?

Willow walked with her brother and best friend as Barry explained their findings to Alan.

The whole thing with the lake, Tom, and Barbara sounded like a real horror story.

Not to mention what she had seen on her way to Bright Falls.

The manager led the trio to Rose's trailer as Willow sighed.

She just wanted to get out of here.

Willow headed for the door to Rose's trailer before backing up.

Something didn't feel right.

"Will, what are you doing? Let's go!" Barry told her as she shook her head.

Willow's bad feeling had returned and it was sending all sorts of red flags.

"I'm not going in there. It doesn't feel right." Willow said quietly as Alan looked at her.

He had never seen Willow act like this before.

"I'm not leaving you outside alone, Willow." Alan told his sister as she crossed her arms.

The sun was out so none of those bad things could get her but not all bad things stayed in the darkness.

"Fine." Willow said as she clenched the ends of her jacket sleeves.

Alan knocked as Rose opened the door and that's when Willow realized.

This wasn't Rose.

Willow remembered how excited and happy Rose had been to see her but now she looked all dull and posed.

Like a puppet on a string.

Willow kept her eyes on Rose as Barry had to practically drag her inside.

They sat on the couch as Willow stayed on alert.

Rose handed Barry and Alan a cup of coffee as she held one out to Willow with a fake smile.

Willow took the cup before looking at it.

She wasn't about to drink this.

To her, it was another warning sign.

"You should try the coffee, Willow." Rose said emotionlessly as Willow ignored her.

Another red flag.

"My manuscript? I really need it." Alan told Rose as Willow looked at her.

She just couldn't wait to hear her response.

"I know what you need. A muse to inspire you." Rose blankly said as Willow raised an eyebrow.

That's when Barry hit the table.

Willow watched as Alan fell over before eyeing the door.

She had to get out of there and come back for her friends later.

Willow took off towards the door when she was grabbed and her head was slammed against the wall.

Her body hit the ground as her vision blurred before her eyes closed and she entered unconsiousness.


	7. Nightingale

Sorry this one is late! I had a good day today! Thanks to Bloodwitch Raven for the reviews! :) It's always nice to read them!

* * *

"Willow! Willow!" A voice yelled at Willow Wake as she started to wake up.

Man, her head hurt.

She realized someone was shaking her as her eyes halfway opened to reveal her brother.

"You okay?" Alan asked her as he helped her up as she held her head.

Then she remembered being thrown into the wall by what she thought was Rose but now she wasn't sure.

It was to strong to have been Rose.

"Aside from the booming in my head, yeah. I'm okay." Willow told him as she glanced at Rose.

She was currently huddled on the floor, rocking and saying stuff about the diner.

"I tried to warn you something was off here, but no, nobody ever listens to me." Willow said as Alan let out a chuckle

It was good to see she was okay.

"You can say I told you so on the way. We need to find a way to get Barry into the car." Alan told her as she nodded.

She hated to leave Barry behind but they couldn't carry him.

Neither of the two had a gun or flashlight as they headed back towards the entrance to the trailer park.

That's when Willow saw the police lights and the manager.

"Oh, you two are going to get it now!" Randolph told the two siblings as Alan kept Willow behind him.

Which got on her nerves.

"God knows what you done to that poor girl!" The manager said as Willow sighed.

If they did tell him, he wouldn't believe them anyway.

"This is Agent Nightingale, FBI! Get them up, Hemingway!You too, Picasso! Either of you move a muscle, I'll unload right in your goddammed faces!" The man shouted as Alan and Willow shared a glance.

They both knew this man was no friend.

"Stay right where you are, Spillane!" The agent shouted as Alan shoved the manager forward before the two took off.

Alan and Willow raced towards the woods and jumped into the hole in the fence.

They tumbled down the hill as Willow covered her head before they finally stopped.

"You alright?" Alan asked as he picked up the small notebook that had fallen out of her pocket.

He glanced through it before his blood froze on a certain page.

"Willow, when did you see this?" Alan demanded as he put the page in front of her face.

It was a drawing of the cabin he had stayed in and that creepy woman he had seen in his nightmares.

"I'm fine, thanks." Willow said as she brushed herself off.

She didn't want to talk about the notebook.

"Willow!" Alan said as she sighed.

This was going to be hard to explain.

"Look, while you were missing, I unknowingly made this painting of a cabin and a lake. Then when Barry and I were on the way here, I had this weird dream and she was in it." Willow explained as Alan looked at her.

This discussion was far from over but they couldn't talk about it now.

"We're not done with this." Alan said sternly as he placed the notebook in her jacket pocket.

Willow nodded before looking out deep into the woods.

"You need to somewhere safe." Alan said as Willow gave him a look.

He wasn't serious.

"Safe? Alan, it is pitch black, I have no weapons, and the whole damn law is after both you and I! There is no safe place for me to go!" Willow told him as she crossed her arms.

She already felt bad for leaving Barry but she was not leaving Alan.

Being alone was a death sentence in this darkness.

"Willow, I'm supposed to meet the kidnapper alone." Alan told his sister as he just once wished she would listen.

Maybe when pigs fly and Hell freezes over, Alan thought to himself.

"Well, things have changed. I'm your plus one." Willow said simply as she wasn't backing down.

Alan sighed before nodding.

"Fine but no smart comments and stay close." Alan told her as she nodded.

She could stay close but she wasn't about to make a promise on the no smart comments part.

The duo jumped down before taking off.

Willow heard the shouts of the officers, the sirens, and that stupid agent yelling as she focused on keeping up with her brother. Not to long after that, the darkness made itself known

They needed to escape and get a game plan before they were either killed or arrested. Plus, Willow wasn't about to let Barry rot in jail.

He could be annoying but he was innocent and her best friend.

They all were innocent but Willow didn't like that agent.

It seemed more than a job to him..


	8. Radio Station

Would anyone like to see an Alan Wake story with all gameplay and dialogue?

* * *

Alan and Willow Wake ran towards the radio station as Willow stopped beneath the street light.

The woman placed her hands on her knees as she focused on getting her breathing under control.

From the cops chasing them, the Dark Presence trying to stop them, and cop cars and choppers going down, it was a lot to go through in a short period.

"Willow, let's go. Maine might give us a car to get to the mine." Alan told his sister as he sighed.

He hadn't wanted his sister involved in all this but from what she had told him and the manuscripts he had found, something had wanted her here.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Willow told her brother as she walked up next to him.

The two walked up to the door as they entered the radio station.

Willow looked around as she liked all the bright lights around. It made her feel safer than being in the darkness outside.

"The Night Owl, huh?" Willow asked as she read one of the signs before Alan motioned her forward.

They didn't have time to look at every sign on the wall.

Willow sighed as she followed him to the door as she spotted a man in a room with a lot of machines.

"Oh, here's a little surprise! The famous writer Alan Wake and his famous painter sister Willow just walked in. Folks, I'm going to see if I can talk them into an interview." Maine said to his listeners as Willow gave Alan a look.

He had just told everyone where they were.

If the FBI agent had heard..

"C'mon in, Mr. and Ms. Wake." Maine said as Alan opened the door as Willow followed behind him.

She didn't like this.

"Ahh, I'm so glad you could find the time to do this, Mr. Wake. I didn't know your sister was in town. I do admire her paintings." Maine said as they suddenly spotted the police lights and sirens.

Willow sighed as she shook her head.

How she hated being right sometimes.

"Nowhere to run now, Dan Brown! Same thing to you, Leonardo Da Vinci! Both of you back away from Maine! Don't hurt him!" Agent Nightingale said through the megaphone as Willow was confused.

Why would herself or Alan would hurt him? They weren't criminals!

Alan put Willow behind him as Maine held his hands out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Everybody calm down! Put the gun down, we're all friends here... right?" Maine asked as the sheriff from the station marched up to Nightingale.

Willow watched from behind Alan as she was confused.

What was she doing here?

"Cool your jets, Nightingale. We got them." Sarah told the agent as Maine put his hands down before the gun went off.

Willow vaguely heard the sheriff yell at Nightingale before Alan took her hand and jumped through now broken window.

"Go! Go!" Willow shouted as the duo jumped over the balcony and slid down the cliff below.

Willow landed on top of Alan before she was shoved off with a huff from her brother.

"Thanks for breaking my fall." Willow mocked as she helped Alan up.

She could feel the dirt and mud on her back.

"Sure thing, Willow. I'll remember that the next time we fall off of a cliff." Alan told her as she chuckled.

Willow had missed bickering with her brother.

"I'll get you two yet, even if it kills me! You hear me? You hear me, H.P. Lovecraft! You and Michelangelo!" The agent's voice echoed as Willow shook her head.

Again with the nicknames.

"Doesn't he have anything better to do?" Willow asked as she spotted Alan already moving ahead.

Willow sighed as she jumped down as she raced after Alan.

At least they still had flashlights and guns.


	9. The Mine

Willow struggled to catch her breath as she climbed into the passenger seat of a truck. Alan jumped into the driver's side as he turned the key before driving.

"That was insane,to say the least." Willow said as she rested her arm on the door.

She was relieved to see the sun up as she sat back.

Now was the only time she could relax and not worry about axes being thrown at her or anything similar.

"Once we get to the mine, you're taking the truck and leaving, Willow." Alan said as Willow turned to him.

Was he playing a sick joke?

"I'm not going anywhere! That asshole agent is after me too, in case you didn't notice! That and those things!" Willow told her brother as she was sick of hearing his excuses to get her to leave.

She wasn't leaving this town until she found out what was going on.

"Willow, the manuscript is coming true and it doesn't look like it's getting any better." Alan told his sister as he focused on driving.

Would it kill her to just listen for once in her life?

"Which is why I should stay! Alice is missing, Barry's probably in jail, and we're both fugitives! Besides, it wanted me to come here." Willow said as she crossed her arms.

Alan remained quiet until the truck pulled up to the coal mine.

"You really want to stay?" Alan asked as she nodded.

Willow wasn't letting her brother go through this alone.

"Fine, but I better hear no complaining, I mean it." Alan told her as the duo got out of the vehicle.

Willow looked around as she let out a low whistle.

This would make a perfect painting, she thought to herself.

"We're early. This would make a good place to hide from the cops." Alan told her as she nodded.

As long as she didn't have to leave, she didn't care where they went.

The Wake siblings got inside as Alan pulled up a couple chairs.

"We're just going to sit here all day?" Willow asked as Alan chuckled.

Willow would only sit still if she had paint and a canvas in front of here.

"Thought I said no complaining?" Alan stated as Willow slapped the back of his head as he responded by hitting her arm.

Typical sibling banter.

Willow and Alan wasted the day away by looking out the window, bickering over trivial things, or in complete silence.

Alan even seen Willow take a nap under the warm window while he stared at the wall, wide awake.

Willow's slumber was interrupted as she woke to Alan's annoyed shout and spotted him kick the chair down.

"What did that chair ever do to you, huh?" Willow asked sleepily as Alan gave her a look.

He wasn't in the mood for her games.

"What?" Willow asked innocently as she shrugged.

That's when she realized it.

It was dark and the kidnapper had never shown up.

"This isn't good.." Willow muttered as Alan's cell rang.

Willow watched as Alan shouted and argued over the phone as she wondered what the person on the other side of the line was saying.

Not like Alan would tell her anyway.

"I'm going to kill him!" Alan shouted as he got off of the phone.

Willow stayed quiet as she didn't want to tell him about her weird dream.

He wouldn't believe her and he already had enough to worry about.

"I have to get to Mirror Peak. You're staying here." Alan said as Willow started protesting.

She didn't want to be alone. Especially here.

"This is-!" Willow started when the whole building rocked and the dust flew up.

Willow and Alan stared at each other before Willow spoke up.

"Am I still staying here?" Willow asked as Alan sighed.

The kidnapper mentioned Willow in his phone call so it was as if he knew Willow had joined him.

He was sure it wasn't a good thing.

"Fine, let's go." Alan told her as he walked ahead.

Willow smiled slightly as she followed behind him.

It would be dangerous but she had her brother's back.


	10. Meeting The Kidnapper

This one is kinda short but the next one should be longer!

* * *

"Hey, I recognize this!" Willow said as Alan looked at his sister.

What was she talking about?

"I painted this! Only the island and cabin aren't here." Willow told him as Alan made her point to the place where the cabin had been.

It was the exact spot Alan had been looking.

"How do you know this?" Alan asked as Willow crossed her arms before looking down.

"Told you. I saw it in a dream." Willow said as Alan sighed.

He would be lying if he said he didn't believe her.

Question was that how she ended up dreaming about that.

"Wake? That you? Wake?" The kidnapper's voice asked as Willow looked around.

She didn't see him anywhere so why was he calling out to them?

That's when he started screaming.

"I'm sorry! Please, lady! The boss didn't know who he was messing with! I didn't know! I swear, I didn't know!" The man's voice called out as the duo continued hiking up the trail.

What was he going on about, Willow wondered to herself as she gripped her flashlight tight in her hand.

A part of her didn't want to know.

"We don't have his wife! We don't know where she is! She probably drowned! We just said we had her to make him play ball, you see, you see? To get him writing for us! Then when the boss heard his painter sister had come into town after him, he wanted her too! So she could paint for us and add pictures to Wake's words!" The voice continued to shout as Willow raised an eyebrow.

Who wanted them and why?

The siblings reached the top to see the man down on his knees, sobbing quietly.

"Um..I'm having deja vu." Willow admitted as Alan looked at her, confused.

Deja vu about what?

Alan was about to ask her when he saw that woman from the diner flash in front of him as he jumped.

She disappeared as quick as she had appeared before Willow looked around.

Where did she go?

They looked back to the supposed kidnapper before a whirlwind of darkness sucked him up.

Alan jumped to get the only flare before grabbing Willow's hand just as they too were lifted off of the ground.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Willow shouted as she didn't like being really high.

No matter if it was in a place or pure darkness.

The duo screamed at the top of their lungs as they were plunging down towards the water.

Willow felt her body hit hard into the water as she was sinking down, unable to move.

She could hardly even breathe.

The female Wake thought she spotted her brother in the water but she didn't have the strength to keep her eyes open, much less move.

Her conscious was slipping away as she felt the water seeping into her lungs.

She finally gave up fighting as she felt her body go limp and her mind went blank.


	11. Doctor Hartman

Willow opened her eyes to see that she was in a room.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked herself as she slowly got out of the bed and onto her feet.

This place didn't look familiar.

"Glad to see your awake, Willow." A voice said as she jumped.

Willow looked to see the man Alan had hit back at the police station.

Hartman, was it?

"Where's my brother?" Willow asked sternly as she didn't like the smug grin on his face.

Now she understood why Alan had hit him.

"No need to concern yourself, Willow. Alan is in my care now." He said as Willow gave him a look.

She didn't like the way that sounded.

"He isn't awake yet, I'm afraid. You really shouldn't encourage his episodes, you know." Hartman said to Willow clenched her fists.

He really loved to hear himself talk, didn't he?

"You won't trick me, Doc. I know what game you're trying to play. Alan won't fall for it either." Willow said sternly as she gritted her teeth.

A bad habit Barry had told her to break before her teeth broke first.

"You're a smart woman, Willow. I applaud that." Hartman told her as Willow started thinking.

If she could just get out of this prison of a room, she could find Alan.

Willow did know the doctor wouldn't let her out or else she would tell Alan what he did.

"Oh, I'm so glad you do, Doc." Willow said sarcastically as Hartman put his hands behind his back.

Willow stood her ground as she glared at him.

"You going to stay in the back room or will I have to get Birch to calm you down?" Hartman suggested as Willow walked up to him.

Willow gave him a small grin before punching him in his already bandaged nose before taking off out of the room.

She didn't really have a sense of direction but she figured if she ran to the back, they wouldn't go that far to look for just one person.

Willow continued to run before seeing two old men at a table.

Wait...she remembered them.

Those were the two she saw at the diner.

Willow heard footsteps as she froze, not knowing where to go.

"The desk, Maddie!" The one with the eyepatch said as she jumped over the small desk before huddling under it.

She heard footsteps as she held her breath, not wanting to get caught.

Eventually, the voices left as she climbed back out of her hiding spot.

"You and Tom always caused such trouble!" One said as she had thought she heard the so called nurses talking to them.

Odin and Tor were the duo's names, she thought.

"Have you seen my brother?" Willow asked although she doubted she would get a straight answer from them.

Then again, it took crazy to know crazy.

"You see fragments of things to come too, don't you? Tom's sister could as well!" Odin said as Willow looked at him.

How did he know she..

"Maddie always tried to clean up after Tom! You're a good sister, Zane!" Tor added as Willow thought of something.

Maybe she could get some answers.

"What happened to her?" Willow asked as she looked between the brothers.

"The Lamp Lady knows what happened to both her and that other writer." Odin spoke as Willow sighed.

Guess that's all she was getting out of them.

"There she is! Get her!" Someone shouted as she took off and tried to jump over the couch when she was grabbed by a big man.

"You must be Birch." Willow said calmly as she struggled to get free.

Kicking, scratching, biting, anything she could do to free herself.

"Get in here!" The large man said as he opened a door before throwing Willow inside.

Willow landed with a hard thud as her vision blurred for a brief moment.

She heard the door slam close as she focused on getting her eyes working right again.

"Will? Will, you okay?" A familiar voice asked as Willow looked up, shaking her head.

It was none other than Barry Wheeler.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Willow stated as Barry helped his friend to her feet.

That's when she noticed the cardboard cutout of her brother.

"Uh, Barry? Why do you have this?" Willow asked him with a confused look on her face.

It wasn't like it would help them in their current predicament.

"Stole it from Rose! That'll teach her!" Barry said as Willow chuckled to herself.

Barry was..Barry, to say the least.

"It wasn't Rose's fault. The Dark Presence had some control over her, I know." Willow explained before she looked around.

Surely there had to be a way out?

Willow pulled and pushed at the door as she sighed.

"It's locked, Will." Barry said as Willow gave him a look.

"No shit, Sherlock Holmes." Willow said as she backed up.

Barry looked at her as he didn't like the look on the younger Wake's face.

That was the Wake siblings 'I have a bad idea' face as he liked to call it.

Willow ran at the door before slamming into it and hitting the ground.

"Are you suicidal?! You could have broken something!" Barry scolded before pulling her up.

Willow shrugged as she moved her arms and legs around.

"I'm good. That door's really tough." Willow said as she sat down.

Looks like they're going to be here a while.


	12. The Clinic

"What's going on out there?" Barry asked as there was quite a commotion outside.

Not just the storm, either.

"I have no idea but it doesn't sound good, huh?" Willow responded as she listened close.

She could have sworn she heard Odin and Tor causing up most of the ruckus.

That's when she heard footsteps.

Willow glanced around for anything that could be used as a weapon but there were only file cabinets and empty boxes.

"Let us out of here! Hartman, do you hear me? I'm gonna sue your quack ass to shreds!" Barry threatened as Willow balled up a fist.

She would hit him right in his stupid nose yet again if she had to.

The door opened as Willow instantly relaxed.

It was Alan.

"Al? About time." Barry said as Willow nodded.

Maybe now they could get out of here.

"Barry! Willow! Man, am I glad to see you two." Alan said as they stood in the room.

She wondered if the good doctor had told him where she was.

Probably not.

"We need to get to Hartman's office." Alan told them as Willow pointed.

Right next door.

Barry said her thought as Alan headed towards it.

"You two okay?" Alan asked as Willow nodded.

"Aside from trying to evade the nurses and trying to break down the door, yeah." Willow said sarcastically as she listened to Barry's side.

Mostly about he was a victim and the agent was an ass.

That was her summary of it anyway.

Alan unlocked the door as they went inside the office as Willow looked around.

She didn't like how dark it was.

That's when she spotted her gun and flashlight on the desk next to Alan's.

"Oh, how I've missed you." Willow said as she picked up the items before seeing some papers.

Were all these Alan's?

"These are all the pages I had on me. And more!" Alan said as Willow heard a door open.

She had a very good idea who it was too.

"Alan, please. You're sliding back into-" Hartman started when Alan aimed at him as Willow kept hers down but her finger was on the trigger.

Let him try something, she thought.

"Tell me one more lie and I'll shoot you in the face." Alan warned as Willow kept her shooting hand ready.

She had learned to be prepared for the unexpected.

"Ah, well. It was worth a shot. Really, Wake, come on. Let's work together on this. Your sister can even help. You have no idea what-" Hartman rambled as Alan aimed the gun at him before speaking.

"Hartman, shut up. Barry, you and Willow get out of here. I'll catch up with you two. Get a car." Alan ordered as Willow shook her head.

She wasn't going anywhere.

"Oh, Al, let's just-" Barry started when Alan looked at him.

"Go!" Alan shouted as he looked at Willow.

He already knew she would put up more of a fight.

"You go with him right now, Willow. You have a gun and a light." Alan said sternly as Willow sighed.

She didn't want to stay here any longer anyway.

Willow nodded as herself and Barry when behind Alan and walked towards the door.

She heard the doctor trying to persuade Alan into putting the gun down but she knew his words were falling onto deaf ears.

Barry always said the Wake siblings were the most stubborn people in the world.

The two made it outside as Willow looked around.

Which way?

"I think we have to go through the hedge maze, Will." Barry said as Willow sighed.

Of course, they had to go through the maze at night.

What could possibly go wrong?"

"Let's get going in case those things show up." Willow stated as they both got through the maze easily and got to the car.

Now all they had to do was wait on Alan


	13. Escaping The Clinic

Willow paced around outside as she waited and waited for any sign of her brother.

"Will, relax, he'll be here." Barry assured his friend just as they saw the doors break open.

That had to be Alan!

"Al! Al! I'm here!" Barry shouted as Willow started waving.

Alan ran up to the gate as Willow shook her head.

No good.

"I found the car, but the gate's locked! You're going to have to go through the hedge maze, over there!" Barry instructed as Willow nodded.

"Barry, I don't have a light!" Alan told him as Barry handed Alan his through the gate.

Willow still had hers and a gun so she was sure they would be safe.

That's when the loud noises started.

"Oh, God! Look at the house, Al! Look out!" Barry shouted as Willow stared at it.

"Watch out for the flying objects!" Willow told him as she watched her brother.

She couldn't help much because of the giant locked gate.

"C'mon, Al, we gotta go! It's not much of a maze! I made it through easy!" Barry shouted at Alan as Willow grinned.

She couldn't stay quiet at that.

"He's being serious and you know how bad Barry is at mazes!" Willow yelled back as Barry gave her a look.

Willow smiled innocently as Barry pointed a finger at her.

"That was one time, Will." Barry told her as she chuckled.

She would never live that day down.

Willow looked back at the house as she didn't like it.

"Oh, geez, Al, the house looks bad! Let's get out of here!" Barry shouted as Willow couldn't see her brother.

Willow heard some weird noises as she aimed her gun and flashlight around but didn't see anything.

Maybe she was just paranoid?

"Al, hurry up! I can hear those evil guys running around!" Barry called out to Alan as Willow shushed him.

She had to keep an ear and eye out in case they did show up.

Willow heard gunshots as she told herself not to focus on them.

Gunshots meant Alan was alive and fighting back.

"Maybe the bad guys will stay with Al?" Barry asked as Willow nodded.

It seems Alan was the main target.

After what seemed like hours, Willow spotted her brother.

"Al! You're alive!" Barry said as Willow smiled.

"About time you showed up. Was the maze to hard you?" Willow joked as Alan gave her a look.

Willow shrugged as he looked at them.

"Let's get out of here. Can one of you open the gate?" Alan asked as Barry held his hands up.

Willow didn't like the look on his face.

"Mmmaybe.." Barry said as Willow raised an eyebrow.

Maybe?

"Barry." The Wake siblings said simultaneously as Barry chuckled nervously.

Alan was on the other side but Willow was right next to him so she would be the one to kill him.

"Uh, well, I slammed it shut when the nasties showed up? And the key fits kinda loose in the lock, so, uh.." Barry said as Willow's eyes went wide.

And he just said this now?!

A loud noise echoed throughout the sky as Alan yelled his name.

"Will and I'll find it! Don't worry about it!" Barry told him as Willow glared at him.

She was going to kill him!

After they got out of here, of course.

That's when Willow saw them.

The Taken.

"Shit! Barry, let's get looking!" Willow instructed as Barry nodded.

Willow started looking everywhere for a key but it was hard to focus with all the shooting going on.

"Oh, hey! I found a quarter!" Barry said as Willow gave him a look.

"Key, Barry! Key!" Willow scolded as she watched as Barry put the quarter into his pocket.

Willow sighed as she shook her head.

She couldn't deal with Barry at times, it felt like.

Willow glanced up to see Alan trying to reload his gun but he was quickly getting surrounded.

"Duck and cover!" Willow shouted as she took out a flare before lightening it up and threw it over the fence.

It landed in front of Alan as he looked back.

"Thanks!" He called out as he managed to reload and went back to shooting.

"No problem! Someone has to watch you and Barry's back!" Willow shouted back as she took a deep breath.

This was intense, she thought to herself.

"I found it! I found it!" Barry shouted as Willow looked up with a smile but it soon faded.

That wasn't a key!

"No, wait, that's a twig." Barry said as Willow socked him in the shoulder.

Barry cried out as Alan sighed.

It was like dealing with children with those two sometimes.

"Ow!" Barry said as he rubbed his arm.

Willow had a strong arm.

Especially when it came to fighting.

That's when Willow spotted it.

"Alan, I got it! Let's go!" Willow shouted as she unlocked the door before smiling.

The trio took off towards the truck as they got to the doors.

"It has no back seat!" Barry said as Willow jumped inside anyway.

She would have jumped in even if it didn't have a roof.

Barry got in the driver's seat while Alan got in the passenger's side.

They sped out of the parking lot as Willow held onto the seat.

Maybe for a moment, they could get a break.


	14. Crash

"Are we not going to talk about why the cutout is still here?" Willow asked as she watched Barry drive into a Taken as it disappeared.

The car was basically a tank against those things, she thought.

"Al, please tell me we're headed for the nearest "You're now leaving Bright Falls, come back soon" sign." Barry asked as Willow sighed.

I guess her question was going unanswered.

"We're going to the Anderson farm." Alan and Willow said as Alan looked at her.

How did she know?

Willow held up her book as Alan saw a farmhouse drawing.

Another one of her fragments she saw?

"I knew you two were going to say something like that! You know what, you owe me big time for this. When this is through, if we make it, I don't care what anybody says, I'm done with darkness. You two are going to buy me a tanning bed as a gift, and I'm gonna live in it." Barry rambled as Willow shook her head.

That was nearly impossible.

"You can't do that, Barry." Willow stated as Barry pointed at her.

"Watch me, Will." Barry said as Willow sighed.

She needed new friends.

Though, she was lucky to have a friend like Barry.

Even when she did want to choke him.

They continued driving as Willow watched her brother put his gun on the dashboard.

"I wouldn't do that." Willow muttered as Alan shook his head.

"We're safe in here." Alan said as Willow had another bad feeling.

Those usually sent red flags to her.

"I'm crazy, but that's fine, Barry." Alan said as Barry started laughing.

What was so funny?

"Oh, you got that right, Al. You're barking mad. You and your psychic sister. You two are by far the craziest-" Barry said as Willow crossed her arms.

She wouldn't call herself psychic. It was just a few coincidences.

Right?

"But maybe that's inevitable when you deal with crazy stuff like this. It helps. This is happening, Barry. Alice-they never had Alice!" Alan said as Willow looked to her friend.

"Such a shocker, right?" Willow mocked as Alan hit her shoulder.

What? She saw that one coming.

"She's trapped in the darkness at the bottom of the lake, but she's not dead." Alan explained as Barry shook his head.

It was like something out of a movie.

"Al, how can you know that?" Barry asked as Willow rested her arms on both seats.

Willow listened to the two friends bicker as she sighed.

Bring Alice back from the lake?

That sounded easier said than done.

"The Dark Presence, whatever that thing is, twists it to its own ends. That's why all of this is happening but it wanted Willow here for a reason or else she would have never have known what that cabin looked like." Alan told him as Willow looked at him.

Maybe she was here because she was also an artist?

"It happened to Thomas Zane before." Alan said as his sister nodded.

"It happened to the Andersons too." Willow added as Barry held up a hand.

This was a lot to process for the agent.

"I believe you. Crazy or not, neither of you are delusional. Weird shit's going down. That's a fact. I'm on board, man. I'm with ya." Barry informed the siblings as Willow looked out the window.

She didn't like the way the sky looked.

Alan explained about the Andersons as Willow stayed silent.

"Will, you okay?" Barry asked just as there was a lot of noise.

That's when they saw the rocks coming down.

"Look out!" Barry shouted as the vehicle hit a rock and flipped.

It hit a tree before sliding down.

Alan looked around as the lightening flashed.

"Al! Will!" Barry shouted as Alan got to his feet.

Where was his sister?

"Goddammit, Al!You or your sister needs to talk to me!" Barry yelled as Alan looked around before seeing Willow on the ground.

"Willow!" Alan shouted as he limped over to his sister as he shook her.

Yet she didn't move.

"What about her? Al, what's going on?!" Barry ordered as Alan continued to shake her.

Why wasn't she waking up?


	15. Heading To The Farmhouse

Alan Wake couldn't get his sister to respond.

Alan looked at her head as he didn't see any bleeding but it did look like she had a few bruises.

"Willow, come on, wake up." Alan told her as he shook her.

Alan continued to try and wake her before he heard her mumbling.

"My head hurts.." Willow spoke as he put her arm over his shoulder before helping her up.

"You okay?" Alan asked as he looked at her head as he didn't see anything major.

That he could see on the outside anyway.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Willow said as she looked around.

She could move her arms and legs plus she still had her memory so she was okay in her book.

That didn't mean she wasn't sore.

"Barry? Barry!" Willow shouted as the duo heard him cry out in relief.

Where was the car?

"Oh, man, you two are okay! Geez, it's good to hear your voices. I was trying to get out of the car, but the ground gave way." Barry explained as Willow looked for him but it was hard to see.

"Man, what a drop! Don't worry, your cutout is fine!" Barry called out as Willow sighed.

What is it with him and that thing, she thought.

"Forget that. Are you okay?" Alan asked as he kept an eye on his sister in case she had a head injury and it made her dizzy.

"I hit some bushes, didn't get a scratch! There's no way you two can climb down, though, it's like a sheer wall. Is Willow okay?" Barry asked as Willow nodded.

Barry or Alan would never let her live this down.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Willow replied as she heard a noise.

It was one of the Taken.

Willow pulled out her gun before realizing it wasn't near her.

It was near Barry.

"Barry, use a flare!" Willow shouted as Alan yelled as well.

Willow aimed her gun but she didn't have a clear shot.

That's when she saw a blast of red.

"Woo! Yeah!" Barry shouted as Willow sighed in relief.

He sounded okay.

"Barry! Are you alright?" Alan said as Willow looked around.

How were they going to get down?

"Ha ha! I'm good, Al. I'm great! Guess he never messed with anyone from New York City before, huh?" Barry responded as Willow laughed.

Alan hit her shoulder as Willow looked up to see the farmhouse in the distance.

"You're both going to have to find your way around to the farm, Al! I'll be waiting!" Barry shouted as the siblings shook their head.

Was he suicidal?

"Barry, just wait for us, okay?" Alan called out as Willow glanced around.

It looked clear here.

"Al! I'm not staying here. It's suicide. I'm going to the farm. I'm gonna go ahead and secure the area. You two can catch up. Don't worry about it! I'm on the case." Barry said as the duo started walking on the broken railroad tracks.

Willow hoped no trains came through anymore.

"Now he's Rambo." Alan muttered as Willow chuckled.

"It feels like we've been Rambo for a while, huh? She asked as Alan looked at her gun.

Hers must have stayed in her pocket.

"I told you putting yours on the dashboard was a bad idea but does anyone listen to me? No." Willow argued as Alan ignored her, already marching ahead.

"Oh, thank you, Willow. I'm so happy at least one of us has a gun." Willow mumbled as Alan gave her a look.

Willow gave one back as she rushed ahead of him.

She was the one with the gun so she wanted to lead for once.


	16. Danny

"Hey, there's that truck again." Willow said as she looked at Alan.

Was it a vehicle Barry had found?

The duo entered the cabin as she looked around.

It looked deserted.

"Hello?" Willow asked quietly as she shined her flashlight around.

No sign of anybody.

"Anybody here?" Alan asked as there was no response.

That's when the screaming started.

Willow covered her ears as she nearly jumped out of her shoes.

What the hell was going on?

"Barry!" Alan said as Willow shook her head.

That didn't sound like Barry.

"Aaah! Aaah! No! Danny! You're not-Aaah!" A man's voice shouted as Willow ran to the stairs but Alan grabbed her.

Willow struggled in his grasp as she looked back at her brother.

"We have to help him!" Willow said as Alan shook her head.

If a Taken already found him, it was too late.

Willow glared at him as she heard the man's pleas and gunshots.

It soon went quiet as Willow yanked her arm out of her brother's grasp.

"Willow-" Alan started as his sister shook her head.

"You did it to protect me or whatever." Willow said as she headed to the steps before taking a deep breath.

A part of her was afraid of what she would find up there.

Willow approached a door but she couldn't get it open.

"Move." Alan said as she did so before Alan slammed up against it until the door finally opened.

The room was a complete wreck and there was a man lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Oh my god.." Willow said as she felt sick to her stomach.

She had killed plenty of Taken but she had never seen someone like this before.

"I know you. You were in jail the other day." Alan spoke to the man as Willow stayed behind her brother.

Maybe Alan had made the right call by not wanting to run blindly in here..

"I went..to the farm again. For the moonshine, you know? It makes you see...They're not gonna miss it, they're in the looney bin. But my buddy, Danny, I lost him, something's gone wrong with him, it's not him.." The man spoke as Willow felt bad for him.

Was this all part of the story?

"...like a real bad follow-up to a really good movie, where the best friend's suddenly the bad guy..Who wrote this crap anyway..?" The guy asked as he let out his dying breath.

Willow stared at it before the left the room just for a TV to turn on by itself.

"Seriously? This an episode of Night Springs or something?" Willow asked as she peeked out from behind Alan as she watched the little screen.

Was that..Alan?

She listened to the nonsense he was saying as Willow was confused.

Alan wrote himself into the story?

The TV turned off as Willow looked at her brother.

"That's one more thing we can check off the crazy list, huh?" Willow asked as Alan sighed.

"Do you always have to be sarcastic?" Alan asked as she shrugged.

It helped her get through.

"It's like a coping mechanism, I guess. You see one crazy thing and you've seen them all." Willow said with a slight smile as they headed downstairs to hear a window break.

Willow let out a sigh as she pulled out her gun.

Couldn't they get one break?

They killed what Willow guessed was once Danny before seeing the truck.

The wheels in her head started to turn as she looked towards Alan.

"I want to drive!" Willow said as she took off to the vehicle.

Alan shook his head as he follow her to the truck as Willow was already in the driver's side.

"You sure you can handle it?" Alan asked as Willow nodded.

She was capable of driving.

"Yeah! You taught me how to drive, remember?" Willow asked as Alan let out a slight chuckled.

He remembered.

"Alright, let's get going." Alan said as Willow turned the truck on before she started driving down the path.

Things were finally starting to look up


	17. Children of the Elder God

"Is that a stage?" Willow asked as she looked around.

The Andersons probably had some crazy shows here back in the day.

That's when they heard Barry.

"Al! Will! Run! Incoming! There's too many of them!" Barry shouted as he slid down just for the dragon's mouth to open.

The pyrotechnics went off as it destroyed the Taken around Barry as loud rock music started blaring around them.

"God damn!" Alan said as Willow laughed.

The things Barry did never ceased to amaze her.

Barry got to the control panel as the siblings walked up to him.

"I'm so glad you decided to go it alone, Mr. Bronson." Alan mocked as Willow chuckled.

At least Barry was safe in the light.

"Shut up and shoot!" Barry responded as Willow hit her brother's shoulder.

They had company.

Willow listened to the song's lyrics as she took her gun out.

A little battle music couldn't hurt, right?

"Al, we have to fight 'em off! I can set off more of the fireworks from here and help you out!" Barry explained as Willow nodded.

She would be the cover fire.

"Is it just me or does this place have a lot of ammo?" Willow asked as she picked some up before reloading her gun.

She didn't mean it in a bad way, of course.

"Hang on! I'll try to get the stage lights on!" Barry said as Willow chuckled.

"We all know this will take a while." Willow mocked as Barry stuck his tongue out at her.

Willow laughed before throwing a flare.

The duo continued the shootout as Willow heard Barry shouting.

"Yes! Here we go! In your face, Willow!" Barry said as Willow shook her head.

He'll never let this go now, Willow thought.

"Bam bam bah! Barry Wheeler to the rescue!" Barry said as the lights came on.

Only to go out a minute later.

""No! Damn it!" Barry groaned as Willow chuckled.

Didn't she tell him it would take a while?

"In who's face, Barry? Who's?" Willow asked as she laughed.

Now it was her turn.

"Shut up! God damn turn-of-the-century wiring!"Barry shouted as there was a lot of enemies.

They sure needed some light.

"Hang on, you two! I'll get them working again! I promise!" Barry said as Willow went to open her mouth.

"Don't get him started again." Alan told her as she nodded.

Party pooper.

Barry still couldn't get the stage lights to stay on for more than two minutes.

Willow didn't say anything but they could only fight for so long before being overrun.

Then again, the music was cool.

"Al, Will, please don't let me die here! Although, if I buy it, this is pretty much how I've always wanted to go out." Barry said as Willow laughed.

Seriously?

"Rock and roll! Woo!" Barry shouted as Willow couldn't help but cheer as well.

She had to admit, it was fun.

"Al, this may be the most awesome moment of our entire lives." Barry said excitedly as Alan gave him a look.

Was he insane?

"They're trying to kill us! That's the high point of my life? Really?" Alan said as Willow grinned.

It was cool in a way.

""Children of the elder god!" Enjoy it, goddammit! Willow seems to be having a blast!" Barry said as Willow cheered.

"I'll admit, Barry, you sure know how to show a girl a good time!" Willow joked as she returned to her shooting.

After throwing flashbangs,flares, and killing a lot of Taken, Barry finally got the stage lights on.

"Ha ha ha! That was awesome!" Barry said as Willow's ears were ringing.

Maybe she got a little too close to the speakers or that flashbang.

"Bright Falls, rock-and-roll capital of America." Alan said as Willow chuckled.

Now to get to the Anderson house.


	18. The Cutout

Sorry for the delay! I had a lot going on!

* * *

The trio walked toward the Anderson house as Willow spotted the cutout.

Barry still had that?

"See, Bestseller, no reason to worry, your cutout's good as new, right where I left it. I'll come back for it once we have the place secured." Barry said as Willow chuckled.

Barry was weird sometimes.

Well, most of the time.

"Yeah, that's been my biggest worry all this time." Alan mocked as he started up a ladder while Willow and Barry stayed on the ground.

Willow wasn't one for heights.

"Hey, I think Alan Wake here has something to say. What's that, Al?" Barry asked the cardboard as Willow chuckled.

She couldn't wait for 'Alan' to respond.

"Ooh, I'm Alan Wake! I'm always right about everything! And if I don't get my way, I'll sulk all day long! I'm always intense and moody! It makes me very attractive and mysterious! Right now, I'm just standing here because I need my best friend Barry to carry me, but that's okay, I can just take him for granted while his little sister mocks me!" Barry said in a funny voice with the cutout over his face as Willow held her side.

A good laugh would help her right now.

"I think I see what you did there." Alan said from above as Barry nodded.

"Yeah, it was pretty good." Barry said as Willow agreed.

She found it entertaining.

"You want me to do my imitation of Barry Wheeler? No? Thought so." Alan said as he dropped down.

Willow could probably do a good Barry voice if she really wanted to do it.

Now all they had to do was make it through the barn and find the house.

Sounded simple but Willow wasn't so convinced.

Nothing was ever simple here.


	19. Drunk

The Wake siblings and Barry Wheeler arrived at the Anderson house as Willow looked around.

The brothers had been really into the Nord stuff, hadn't they?

Alan entered the house as Willow looked around.

She didn't see any lights on.

"The lights are out. I guess we'd better check the fuse box." Barry said as Willow kept her mouth shut.

Where else would they look for electricity?

Willow watched Alan search around as she did the same.

It couldn't be that hard to find.

"You know, this place looks kind of lived in. I thought the Andersons were in the booby hatch?" Barry asked as Willow thought for a moment.

Didn't she see them outside the diner when she first arrived?

The lights soon came on as she heard a song playing in the distance but the pieces weren't placed together in the right order.

"You hear that, Al? Music?" Barry asked as Willow headed down the steps.

"Of course! We need to find where it's coming from, that's the message the Andersons talked about. that's the whole reason we're here." Alan said as Willow nodded.

Maybe it would tell them where to go?

"Lady of the light? Oh, that's gotta be, what's her face, the crazy lamp lady from the town!" Barry said as Willow looked at him.

What was her name again?

"Cynthia Weaver." Alan and Willow said in unison as Alan fixed the record before sitting on the couch.

Willow sat across from him as she listened to the song.

"And now to see your love set free, you will need the witch's cabin key." The voice on the record sang as Alan held the record cover.

It was actually a pretty song.

"Find the lady of the light, gone mad with the night, that's how you reshape destiny." The voice continued to sing as it started to storm.

Willow didn't mind the lightning but she hated the thunder.

"Okay..?" Barry asked as he scratched the back of his head.

A song full of riddles.

"We need to find Cynthia Weaver. We'll stay here for the night and head back to the town as soon as it gets light." Alan informed the two as Willow nodded.

The sooner they solved this, the sooner they could leave.

Willow heard glasses clinking together as she turned her head to see Barry with a lot of alcohol.

Was he nuts?

"Hey, Al, Will. Lots of hours before dawn. Might as well get some rest. And by rest, I mean drunk." Barry said as Willow shook her head.

Did he really think that was a good idea?

What if some Taken showed up and they were to drunk to fight?

"Come on, Barry. This is-" Alan said as Barry placed one on the table.

"Yeah, what the hell." Alan told him as Willow shook her head.

Looks like she was going to be the only smart one here.

Willow watched her brother and best friend drink and drink and drink while she only took minor sips here and there.

She had a slight buzz but she wasn't nearly as bad as her companions.

"Listen, Al, I'm sorry about Alice. Seriously. Because I, I know we don't get along, but we're gonna find her, right?" Barry asked drunkenly as Willow put her arm on the end of the couch, resting her head.

She was to afraid to fall asleep.

"And even though you and Willow are crazy bastards, I'm going to stick by you two! No matter what. Forever, Al. 'Cause you and Willow are like my siblings." Barry slurred as Willow yawned.

Drinking always made her tired.

Not angry or crazy.

"I'm a writer, goddammit." Alan said as Willow chuckled.

Yeah, like she didn't know.

"Correct!" Barry said as Willow shook her head.

How drunk were they?

"If I just wanted to, I could write ten books a year! And they'd be the best books that year!" Alan shouted as Willow started laughing.

She called bullshit.

"No, you couldn't!" Barry countered as Willow nodded.

Alan couldn't even write one!

"That's right, I couldn't. But I could. 'Cause I'm a writer." Alan argued as Willow continued to chuckle.

She found this quite amusing.

"What..what do they put in this stuff? I feel like my brain is comin' out of my nose." Barry said as Willow looked at him.

"W-What brain?" She mocked before going into a fit of laughter along with her brother.

She was proud of herself for that one.

"I'm gonna get the recipe off those coots and be a..a..a booze millionare." Barry mumbled as Willow scoffed.

Another great Barry Wheeler idea.

Barry stood up as Alan was hunched over.

"I just miss her, guys. I just want her here with me." Alan cried as Willow laid down on the couch, halfway asleep.

"I know, Al. I know. It's gonna be okay. We're gonna make it okay." Barry said as he patted Alan's head before Willow started snoring.

It felt like years since she actually slept.


	20. Nightmares

The last thing Willow remembered was passing out on the couch.

Then the nightmares came back.

Willow had suffered from night terrors ever since she was a small child.

It was something she had just learned to deal with most nights but these nightmares were different.

A lot different.

Willow saw the cabin but she also heard people.

Voices she did not recognize.

Until she saw that woman.

It looked like the one from her dream but she was a lot younger.

That's when Willow saw everything.

The drowning, the stories becoming true.

Barbara's dark return.

Even Alice and Alan

Willow woke with a gasp as she clutched her chest as if she feared her heart would burst.

"What the hell was all that?" The younger Wake asked as pieces of her hair stuck to her forehead.

Willow looked to see both Barry and Alan had yet to awake from their drunken slumber.

Then she heard a car door close.

Willow grabbed her nearby pistol as she saw that agent.

Nightingale.

"This isn't good." The woman told herself as she looked down at her gun.

No, she wouldn't do that.

If her dreams were right like they were before, she wouldn't need to waste a bullet.

Willow placed the gun down just as Alan started mumbling about how it was his fault.

"That's right, James Joyce. It is your fault, and now you're gonna pay for it." He said as he aimed the gun at the Wake siblings.

Willow bit her tongue as the cuffs were roughly placed on her wrists.

"Got you now, Jan van Eyck." He told her as Willow rolled her eyes.

A smirk spread across her face as she looked up at him.

"You know, you must be more concerned with making up nicknames for us rather than catching us since your so shit at the latter." Willow joked as she was practically thrown into the cop car.

Guess he couldn't take a joke, Willow thought.

Alan was placed next to her as Barry was also cuffed even though he was still blacked out.

Something told Willow he wasn't here on FBI business.


	21. Jail

I'm finally back! Needed some time away!

* * *

"I think..I think my tongue just took a crap in my mouth. Gah." Barry Wheeler complained as Willow sat against the cell wall.

They didn't deserve to be in here!

"Once again, I was right." Willow said as Barry looked around.

Didn't they know what was at stake?

What would happen if they failed?

"Ohhh..wait, we're in jail now? Oh, Al, Al, this isn't good." Barry said as Willow rolled her eyes.

No shit, she thought to herself.

That's when she heard the sheriff and the agent arguing before Willow felt a chill go up her spine.

Something bad was close.

Then she saw Alan go down and hold his head.

"Alan!" Willow said as she was instantly at her brother's side.

The sheriff also came to Wake's aid as Willow looked at her.

She seemed nicer than the FBI dude.

"Lady, are you stupid? It's a trick. It's an obvious trick!" Nightingale said as the woman looked up at him.

Willow kept her fists clenched as she tried to keep her mouth shut.

It wouldn't do her any good.

"Okay, I've enough of this crap. Wake, I'm gonna trust you with this." She said as they continued to argue.

It was like listening to an old married couple.

That's when the Dark Presence opened the door and sucked Nightingale out into the nothingness.

"See ya, asshole." Willow said with a mock salute.

Alan stood back up as the sheriff looked shocked.

"Light. We need light. It's the only way to fight this thing." Alan said as the female nodded.

At least they had a friend, Willow thought.

"In my office. I have you and Willow's things there. Follow me." Sarah said as they followed her out the cell.

At first, Willow felt weird with holding a gun.

Now, she feels naked without one.

The group finally made it to Sarah's office as the siblings grabbed the weapons.

"Wakes, what do I need to know? What do you need from me?" Sarah asked as Willow checked her gun.

Luckily she still had a good amount of ammo.

"They can only be hurt in the light. Only in the light." Willow instructed as she turned on her flashlight.

She wondered if she would ever be able to sleep in the dark again.

"And I need to find Cynthia Weaver. She can help me stop this." Alan said as Willow looked around.

It was quiet.

For now.

The trio got back to Barry as Sarah instructed Barry to make some calls.

"Willow, stay with him." Alan ordered as his sister gave him a look.

No way!

"No, I'm coming with you." Willow said as she wasn't backing down.

Alan shook his head as he sighed.

"If things go south, I want you to be here. You're a good shot." Alan said as Willow finally relented.

Willow threw herself into a chair as the duo left.

"I'm sure they're going to be fine, Will." Barry said as the female stayed quiet.

She had a bad feeling about this.


End file.
